the_david9gods9fandomcom-20200214-history
Ethanman
Summary Ethanman is a being of pure hatred, and conservatism. He is master of the art of faggotry, and has an old man fetish. So much so that he has convinced himself that he is an old man, and sexually identifies as "Ellguard". He will uncontrollably jizz on sight of an old man. He also has romantic fantasies of his true love; Luigi. A being of pure hatred just like himself. Ethanman is not to be trusted, is a cold hearted murderer, and created a bastard child by playing League of Legends. Realm of the 9 god When Sloth ruthlessly kicked the memer into the mud, we were all transferred to the realm of the 9 god. In this realm everything Ethanman said was nothing but incoherent nonsense. He kept rambling on about "poison mushrooms" which probably have something to do with his current drug addiction. From there on out Ethanman was Sloth's personal fuckboy. He basically sat around and did nothing, while Sloth ran around committing his reign of terror. Autism kicks in Ethanman's autism began to kick in during Sloth's era of Jenks East Intermediate. He transformed into his alter-ego Bananaman. During this time he went on missions of retardation by diving into the period blood, shit covered toilet, and entering Mario levels. On the side, he had an internal conflict with another Ethan, and planted a cancer seed in a girl. In spite of the fact that he was bananaman he still associated himself with The Autists on occasion, and ventured into the woods with them discovering a monitor (Desktop tower), as well as mercilessly kicking Captain Curry in the balls. To add insult to injury on "racking" Captain Curry, he "traded" Captain Curry 2 GC games for 12 DS games, with the claim that he would give Captain Curry Wii games later. There were no Wii games... Ethanman turned around and immediately sold said DS games. Smoking weed, getting laid Soon Ethanman was getting that grody native american pussy, and smoking that medicinal herb like his ancestors. He started hooking up his native american hoe, with dudes only to fuck them over. On the side he began started slaying mormons, He tried to murder a mormon on campus, but fortunately the authority's were able to stop him. His native american hoe, ended up making a fellow student kill himself. Then Ethan secured his first murder, and gained a taste for blood. He soon got sick of his hoe, because a wise man said, "We don't love these hoes!". So then he abandoned his to play League of Legends, and she soon gave birth to a bastard child. Down with Ethanman Ethanman soon entered the world of HS, and his autism didn't entertain anyone. He convinced himself into some bullshit of understanding psychology, and sat around jerking himself off. He decided to fuck with Mufasa's relationship, cause why not? He also viciously assualted a girl with cancer, because he believed she was a terminator, because her breasts changed sizes on some days. Captain Curry was getting rather sick of Ethanman's shit, and raged at him. Ethanman then came the conclusion that "Captain Curry is really crazy, and he needs a gf" So he dropped his wise words, "I'll get you two girlfriends, and the second one will be better than the first." Category:Characters